


Reassurance

by toesohnoes



Category: Bedlam (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ryan is spent and exhausted, Jed worries about losing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/4833740439/bedlam-jed-ryan-for-anon).

A bead of sweat rolls down the curve of Ryan’s spine. Jed follows it with his tongue, tasting salt and spent exhaustion. Ryan shivers beneath him, his head pillowed on his arms. “Jed,” he murmurs.

Jed follows his smooth skin up over his shoulders to the nape of his neck. “Are you okay?” he asks. He doesn’t manage to keep his worries out of his voice; taking Ryan to his bed has been amazing, but this kind of intimacy rarely ends well for him. People leave. They die. They slip away and all Jed can do is watch.

Smiling, Ryan reaches out to tangle their hands together. “I’m fine,” he says. “I don’t think I’ll be moving again for at least a week, but other than that…”

Jed drops a kiss against his back and allows his hand to trail over Ryan’s skin. He apologises and it makes Ryan laugh and roll onto his back, pulling him close with arms and legs. He kisses Jed, with an open mouth and questing tongue, until all of the worries begin to melt away. Ryan’s kiss tells Jed that he has no intention of going anywhere, trapped in this madhouse. After only a moment, it’s enough to make Jed stop thinking anything at all.


End file.
